Crimson Angel
by r'n'rb
Summary: She pinches him lightly. What are you thinking about ? He answers, his voice rough and quiet: You


Story: Crimson Angel

Author: Ani

Rating: M, sexually sugesstive and all that jazz.

Summary: Togther that are passing moments, leaves floating in the wind. RedX/ Star

* * *

He looks at her through mask less eyes. Slowly he moves off the windowsill and into the confinements of her rose coloured room, his eyes never staying from her. She is beautiful, her face all lit in excitement, her cheeks a pale pink with anticipation.

She is his crimson angel.

She smiles in faux bashfulness, a mischievous glint in her eye as she peers up at him through her lashes.

To her this is an adventure; exciting and new. Something unknown, something fresh and dangerous; something to get her adrenalin pumping. To her this is like a game, she loves games especially when they are played in secret, it makes it so much more electrifying, she is enthralled with it all.

Her smile grows as he nears her.

"You shouldn't be here"

The last bit comes out as a giggle as she moves toward him, unconsciously licking her lips.

He feels more and more turned on with every step she takes, and yet as she draws closer the urge to push her away grows too.

Her heart is in this, but not in the same way as his. He has loved her for so long; every quirk, every flaw makes her just that much more desirable and yet he knows it isn't the same for her.

The thoughts melt away as she kisses him; he deepens it quickly, roughly pulling her closer to him. The feel of her lips against his is incredible; even now he isn't used to it. He reluctantly pulls away, and grins; he can't help but smile whenever she is near.

"I know. But has that ever stopped us before?"

His voice is gruff, a slow drawl next to her ear. He feels her shudder and smiles knowing that he has that kind of power over her. It is perfection.

It won't last though, he knows this. To her it is another aspect of earth to discover, another piece waiting to be sampled. She'll move on soon, for though she may not know it yet, her heart lies elsewhere. It is only a matter of time he realizes, only a matter of time before it grows dull in her eyes.

They are undressing now, and he holds himself back for fear of moving to quickly, he wants this to last as long as it can- forever if possible. Two bodies intertwined, and he is in heaven; lips interlocking as they tumble onto her bed. Calloused hands move over the contours of her moon silk skin, he pauses his explorations every so often to place a kiss on her cherry lips or tangle himself in her crimson locks.

She is so beautiful and so utterly thrilled with every move he makes, he almost feels as though it will last, as though her love is true and eternal. However her fervor will die once this becomes less pristine and adventurous. Already they not so shiny and new, she is no longer innocent and willing to explore, instead she is caught up in the excitement of doing the forbidden; a maiden and a criminal it seems so naughty so frowned upon and yet so enthralling. He knows though that her lust for the illicit will soon be obsolete, she is a good girl at heart and her heart belongs to another.

Her lips travel down his form, an impish sparkle to her expression as he suppresses a moan. She uses her tongue; light fluttering touches, so like her, he bites his lip as his eyes roll back.

He thinks himself selfish, taking her when she doesn't really love him, and yet as he looks to her smiling face all his resolve seems to slip away. He should end this, he should end this right now, if he loves her, he should love her enough to let her go before someone gets hurt.

She's straddling him, a small frown at his lack of response. She pinches him lightly, her eyes imploring.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shakes himself mentally and smirks as he flips them over. He's on top now, his arms pushing into the bed, keeping himself a hairs breadth away. Placing a chaste kiss on her nose he answers truthfully.

"You"

And with that he gives in to his desires, sliding into her gently smothering his moan of contentment with her lips. Times slows down, all the objects in the rooms disappear, all thoughts are diminished, it's just him and her; two bodies moving amid tangled sheets, squeaking bedsprings and hushed moans. It is paradise on earth, it is perfection.

Afterward she cuddles next to him, eyes closed and a content smile on her face. He wraps his arm gently around her waste; his eyes are open; thinking.

"I love you"

She this mumbles into his chest, placing a small kiss on his perspiring skin, before giving into sleep.

He realizes that she is still ever so innocent, still naïve almost childlike.

He has to let her go.

She is just a young girl caught up, confusing infatuation with actual love. And he is the criminal, the bad boy fallen for the good girl- only this time there will be no running off into the sunset. It is already night, and the heat of the moment is gone, replaced with a silvery cool. He has her, and yet she is not his, was never his and will never be his. He is just an adventure an island to discover. The problem with adventures is that eventually one has to go home, to where they belong. Her heart belongs to another, and that other is her home, to which she will soon be returning. His home lies in the shadows, with the criminals and drug addicts.

He has to let her go

It isn't fair to her, for he has no more secrets to reveal and enchant her with, why string her along? It isn't fair to him either; to keep stringing himself along, when it is clear he is soon to be memory of the past.

Together they are passing moments, but she has the world at her feet while he has seen too much of it. Together they are leaves in the wind, only she has breezes to fly on and places to see. He has memories to dwell on, memories of her.

She is young; with love enough for the whole wide world, and yet not enough for him. Her heart is held by another, he is just a fleeting instance, one in which lust and love got tangled up amid the bed sheets.

He kisses her forehead gently.

"I love you too, I love you too"

His love is undying, but unreturned.

It hurts it stings, but he will move on, just as he has his entire life. And she will be the light, at least in his eyes, the one fond memory to relive in his darkest moments.

He will change, she will change. The winds will blow harder and fiercer. He will wilt and grow cold as she falls into the arms another, one who will hold onto her heart and interest forever. He will change and move on; she will change and move on.

But she will always remain his light:

His crimson angel.

* * *

Spur of the moment idea that sort of developed into a oneshot - a bit repetitive but what can I say ...

At the moment I'm in a terrible mood, the medicine I was taking didn't work and I'm getting strep throat again for the 2nd time in period of like 10 days ahh!

PLEASE REVIEW and make me feel better and not sick and all that jazz.

-Ani


End file.
